Problem: On a sunny morning, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $7.75 each and baskets of coconuts for $3.57 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of coconuts before heading home. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the coconuts. Price of bananas + price of coconuts = total price. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $11.32.